


White

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [48]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they can come to an agreement on anything, Kristy and Alan have to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeonfire/gifts).



“Missed me!” Alan crowed. He scooped up another double-handful of snow and started packing it together, shaping it into a ball in his palms, his knees bent as though to run at any moment.

“The next one's coming at your head!” Kristy snapped, dumping her bag to the ground and brushing snow out of her bangs. “You're so dead.”

“You wanna put some action to the words coming out of that big mouth of yours?” Alan asked. He flung another snowball so suddenly Kristy barely had time to duck. It sailed overhead and she heard it smash against the ground behind her.

She scooped up a snowball of her own, packing it down as hard and as fast as she could. She looked around to see if she could rope any allies into a snowball fight, but the SHS parking lot was mostly empty. She'd only stayed behind to go over the student council notes for the Winter Wonderland dance one more time. “Why are you still here, anyway?” she asked suspiciously, adding more snow to the ball in her hands.

Alan shrugged and gave her a grin. “Detention.”

Kristy scoffed, and flung her snowball. He twisted on the spot and it burst in a glittery puff against the back of his coat.

“Oh, you got me!” He staggered dramatically.

Kristy brushed herself down. “I don't have time for this, Alan!”

He grinned at her again. “Run away then,” he said, and then he burst into a loud chicken impersonation, strutting around with his hands tucked up under his arms.

Kristy flung a handful of snow at him without bothering to ball it up. Most of it fell short.

“What sort of a throw was that?” Alan asked. “You've got puny girl arms, Kristy! Puny girl arms!”

Kristy growled and threw herself forward, lunging at him so they landed in a drift of snow at the side of the lot, arms and legs tangled. Alan swore and laughed breathlessly, tried to heave her off, but she'd caught him by surprise and he was winded from the fall.

She scooped up a handful of snow and rubbed it against his face.

“Bitch!” He laughed again. “I –”

The next handful went against the back of his neck, under his scarf, and he gave a high-pitched yell.

“You squeal like a girl!” Kristy said triumphantly, and then he flipped her and she was floundering around in the snow bank with him, gasping as it clumped against her hair and sifted between her clothing and her skin.

She ducked his attempt to rub snow in her face, twisted under his weight and shoved at his chest so he fell back again. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face and then shunted herself back, trying to scramble to her feet before he recovered.

He grabbed the hem of her coat and she slipped. She caught his wrist, his hand curled around a packed clump of snow.

“I'll kill you,” she gasped. “It'll be the last thing you do, Alan, I swear...”

He laughed, and Kristy saw the sun glinting on the flakes caught in his hair.

“Gotta ask you somethin',” he said, holding the clump up.

Kristy gripped his wrist, not trusting him enough to let him go. She scowled at him. “What?”

“Go to the dance with me?”

She spluttered. “What?”

“If you say no, I might drop this,” he said, his eyes widening, his hand waving the clump of snow back and forth in front of her face.

“Why would I want to go to the dance with you after _this_?” Kristy asked.

“Because I’m all wet and cold and you feel sorry for me?”

She shoved him away and he fell back into the snow. “Alan!”

He laughed and staggered to his feet, dropping the clump he'd been threatening to rub against her face. He reached down to offer her a hand.

Kristy scowled at him and brushed it aside, heaving herself up without any assistance. “I have to get here early to help set up,” she said. “I'm not going to the dance with anyone.”

He shrugged and dusted snow from his shoulders. “Just save one dance for me, then.”

“I don't dance.”

“I don't either. We're a perfect match.” He grinned at her.

“Oh, jeez,” Kristy muttered under her breath. She straightened her scarf with a sigh. “Fine,” she said. “One dance.”

He grinned again and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Cool,” he said. “See you Friday, then.”

“I'll see you in math tomorrow,” Kristy said, raising her eyebrow at him. “Goodbye, Alan.”

She waited until he'd turned to walk back to his car, and then she flung one last, hastily-packed snowball at him. It hit him in the back of the head and he gave a yell and spun around, his eyes wide.

“Just in case you –” She broke off as he started running for her. “No!” she shrieked, and she jumped for the drift again, trying to scramble ahead of him.

She was laughing as he dragged her back down into the snow.


End file.
